Even when you're annoying, I love you
by mrseucliffex
Summary: Natsu's lying in his girlfriends bed, he's hungry and Lucy is using him as a personal heat pack. So Natsu tries to wake her up in a different way. How does he do so? In the most annoying way possible, according too Lucy anyway. -A one-shot of Natsu and Lucy.- (I can write a story, but I can't write summaries unfortunately.)


_I wrote this at like 3 am when I couldn't sleep ^^; _  
_Anyway I hope you like it. _

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly through the window of Lucy's apartment, this however this was unknown to her, due to the fact, she was still sleeping. It was bothering Natsu though, but only just a little bit.  
He laid on his back, Lucy's head was using his bicep as a pillow and an arm was slung over his chest. It was a cooler morning, not that being cold from an almost winters morning was ever a problem for the fire breathing man, nor could the guy barely tell it was any cooler than usual, he only knew because Lucy was much closer than she normally would be when they were sleeping in the same bed. Lucy was using his abnormally heightened body temperature as a personal heat pack.

This was an unusual occurrence; majority of the time, it was Lucy who was always awake before him.

Maybe this was was _his_ fault, after all he did keep the girl up longer than she would have been awake the night before- it was a rare occasion that Happy stayed elsewhere, so Natsu thought it was a good chance too have some alone time with his girlfriend.  
Still, he'd seen her still awake much later, and get up pretty early. Sometimes with her usual bright self, other times, she's real grumpy. This time she was quite heavily asleep.

Natsu thought of something, could she have gotten up early hours of the morning and sat at her desk to write her novel? He'd seen her do this whenever she couldn't sleep. Maybe _this_ was one those times, and this time possibly being a little worse than usual?

Minutes went by, and Natsu could not lay there no longer. He was very hungry, and beginning to think that his stomach might eat itself if he doesn't put food in there soon.  
"Luccyyy." He called. There wasn't a response.  
Natsu shook her shoulder, all he got in return was an unintelligible mumble. Natsu calling Lucy's name, and shaking her shoulder wasn't enough. She just didn't want to get up.

Without thinking it through, Natsu's hand that rested across her bare shoulders had moved down her body and finally stopped on her butt. With a grin full of cheek, he gripped the soft flesh with his index finger and thumb.  
Lucy's eyes opened within seconds, and glaring daggers at the Salamander. His plan worked; she moved away from him.  
"What- Natsu, idiot, that hurt!" She pat the area he had pinched.  
"I wanted to get up." Natsu had gotten up, wrapped his beloved scarf over his shoulders and then walked over to the spot he dropped his clothes the night before.  
"Why didn't you just move me?" She asked, her voice sounded as annoyed as she looked. Lucy walked over to her drawers and grabbed the first piece of underwear she could find, and slipped into them.  
"You were too heavy!" Natsu whined. It was obvious now, he was trying to annoy her -trying to get a good reaction out of her. Lucy decided to give him one.

Only wearing her picked pink underwear and matching bra, Lucy stepped over too her annoying boyfriend, and slapped him.  
A noise of pain escaped out of Natsu's lips. He stepped back and almost tripped over his remaining vest. Natsu touched the newly found tender spot on his cheek.  
Lucy hitting him wasn't as painful as their friend; Erza's is. She was still able to make it hurt though. Sometimes he thought she was getting punching lessons from Erza or something, it was like she was getting better at it every time.

Natsu stood back up, he glared down at her, using his height as an advantage too look at least a little bit scary. Lucy wasn't feeling threatened by his dominate glare.  
When Lucy glared back at Natsu, he grinned. Natsu began to laugh, it was infectious, because Lucy started laughing too. She could never stay mad at Natsu for a long amount of time, not only that, their bickering were barely serious.

Seconds later, Natsu grabbed Lucy's waist and slung the girl over his shoulder.  
"Natsu what are you doing?! I have to go for a shower and dressed!" Lucy squealed from the shock of her feet no longer being on the floor.  
With Lucy over his shoulder, he walked over to drawers. He opened each one, going through her clothes as if it was his clothing drawers.  
"This will do, won't it?" With his free hand he handed her old white and blue shirt and skirt. It was the very outfit she was wearing when they met.  
Lucy had to admit, she was concerned about what kind of outfit he'd pick out. It was Natsu after all, but he did okay this time.  
"Why this one?" Lucy asked, taking the clothes from his hand.  
"I like this one the most." He said, not even flustered about the sudden statement.  
Lucy however was quite flustered, she knew him well enough to know it was because it was the very outfit she wore when they met.

Sometimes Natsu was the most annoying person she'd ever met, but there wasn't a doubt in Lucy's mind that she would always love him.


End file.
